


aftermath

by Jam



Series: The Voltron Games 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, post s6 cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam/pseuds/Jam
Summary: On the way back to Earth, Keith finds himself at Shiro's door.





	aftermath

The journey back to Earth begins with heartache. Keith has been watching his best friend, his mentor, his only family- his... something else- suffer in a healing pod for who knows how many days. 

Now he's out, and Keith finds himself knocking at Shiro's door. 

"Come in." 

The door opens with a click. The lights are low, greenish, and Keith is taken back to when Shiro- not Shiro- lay there, hair over his face, putting himself back together. Keith wants to tell Shiro what he told him back then. 

All that comes out is- 

"Hey." 

"Hey," Shiro replies. His voice is underused, weak. He's huddled under the blankets- his own, plus the two extra Hunk couldn't resist donating from his own bed. His shock of white hair still takes Keith's breath away, and he's been watching him heal over in a pod every day. 

Keith sits awkardly on the edge of the bed. "How are you uh- how are you holding up?" 

"I've been better," Shiro chuckles. 

It would be so easy to settle into their normal, comfortable atmosphere. But Keith is working on beinb 

"Look- about what happened," Keith starts, but Shiro's hand touching his face stops him dead in his tracks. 

Shiro traces the edges of Keith's scar with the tips of his fingers- slowly, gingerly, as if he was afraid he could cut even deeper than his clone's sword had. 

"I hurt you," he murmurs, and he looks like his bones have been broken over again. Keith's heart aches. 

"You could never," Keith says, moving his hand to cover Shiro's own. "That wasn't you." 

"But you'll remember it looked like me. You'll remember my face." 

"I'll remember saving you, again," Keith counters, and squeezes Shiro's hand. "Don't worry about me. You've worried enough." 

Shiro laughs softly and shakes his head. "You really don't give up, do you?" 

"Learned it from the best," Keith says, shuffling back on the bed until he's almost seated on Shiro's pillow. 

"Want some blankets?" Shiro asks, holding the covers up, and Keith nods, sliding under them. They settle against each other, Keith's head on Shiro's chest. 

"Keith?" 

Shiro's voice is warm, comfortable. Keith smiles softly. 

"Mm?" Keith moves his arm from where it's settled across Shiro's stomach. 

"I love you too."


End file.
